Running from the Storm
by Rysaurs
Summary: A BtT/Heroes crossover. Jess and Leslie are on the run from Danko. Will they help to defeat Sylar? This is my first fic so be nice.


Running from the Storm

Chapter One

Water

Disclaimer: I don't own Bridge to Terabithia, Heroes or Running from the Storm which is a song by Gary Moore (Not really related but I thought I'd throw it in there just in case 'cause I copied the name.)

_**A/N I decided to write BtT/Heroes for my first fic. It was inspired by the story "Heroes of Terabithia" written by walters1. It's a great story and you should really check it out. Hope you review and if you have any questions feel free to ask.**_

"We just have to find this Suresh guy!" Exclaimed Leslie.

"Sorry Les, it says here that he died," Said Jesse.

"What? Give me that," Leslie took the mouse off of Jesse and stared intently at the screen. Jesse leaned back in the chair. He decided that he didn't need to pay attention to whatever Leslie was doing because, knowing her, she wouldn't notice if he did and would probably be in denial for a few minutes at least. In denial about the death of a man she had never met nor heard of until today, she wouldn't have heard of him if it wasn't for _this. _Jesse looked at his hands and sighed. He didn't understand and now it seemed that he never would, all because the one man who could have helped them was dead.

The computer screen changed color and a message saying that the purchased time had run out. Leslie groaned in frustration and began searching through the ruck sac they had discarded on the floor, to find money.

When she found it she stood up, kissed Jesse and said, "Back in a second." Jesse bent over and lifted the ruck sac and pulled out a bottle of water. He held it up to his eyes, it was almost empty.

_Might as well drink the rest of it and go fill it up when Les gets back._ He unscrewed the cap and raised the bottle back up to his head but only as far as his lips. He took slow sips to kill the time before Leslie returned, having spent more money to use the computer in a pointless search to try and find a man, who they now knew to be dead. But Jesse didn't think that she'd give up so easily.

She had convinced him to come to a public library, with security cameras. That definitely wasn't a good idea.

Leslie returned and he told her he was going to get more water, she agreed and he left, following the signs which pointed in the direction of the bathrooms. Jesse reached the bathroom and moved to the closest sink and first refilled the bottle with water and then splashed some on his face to try and cure the headache building behind his temples. He set the bottle down by the sink and dried his hands and face, lifted the bottle and started back to where he had left Leslie.

Jesse rounded a corner to see Leslie practically bouncing from excitement. He smiled. _She found something, shocking._ When Leslie saw him she beckoned him over with her hand but wouldn't have made her any less impatient, even if he ran. Leslie got so impatient that she got up off her seat and ran over to Jesse. Jesse laughed and said, "Geez Les, what is it?"

"Mohinder Suresh!"

"Is he still alive?"

"Different person, Jess, his father died and Mohinder carries on his work!"

Now maybe they could get some answers, "Great! Where?"

She shook a piece of paper in his face, "What's that Les?" asked Jesse smiling.

"An address in New York where Mohinder Suresh currently lives," Said Leslie in a pompous tone.

"Oh," said Jesse in an equally pompous voice, " Perhaps we should pay him a visit."

Leslie giggled. _Here we are, the both of us sixteen and playing games like we always did. Still_ Jesse reasoned _it keeps us happy and god knows we could do with being happy._

Leslie turned back to the computer and that's when it happened; men clad in black uniforms, bearing shotguns and wearing a mask covering all but their eyes, came out from behind the bookshelves. They both remembered the first time he had seen guys like this.

* * *

_Aarons Household_

_Lark Creek, Virginia_

_One month ago_

_* * *_

Mary Aarons was cooking breakfast for her numerous children, most of whom were sitting at the table, waiting to be served, all except one, her son.

_I wonder what's keeping Jess, _She thought to herself. Just then Jesse Aarons entered the kitchen pulling on a shirt and trying to hold a phone to his ear at the same time. Jesse dropped the phone. _No doubt he's talking to Leslie._ Mary smiled to herself when her suspicions were confirmed as Jesse said, "Yeah, Les, see you then." Her son's girlfriend was a lovely girl and it was clear the two liked each other, always had been even when they themselves hadn't realized it.

"What was that about Jess?" Mary asked Jess as he stuffed some toast in his mouth and bent over to tie his laces.

"Me and Leslie are heading out," he answered, pausing in the act of tying to pull the toast out.

"Have you finished your chores?" asked Jack Aarons from behind his newspaper.

"UmHm."

"Thought you might have," Muttered Jack raising the newspaper to hide his smile.

Jesse stood up and ruffled Joyce Anne's hair before making for the door. "Don't be out too late," Mary called after him, in a tone that told you she knew that she didn't have to tell him but, being a mother, did so anyway.

"I won't," Jesse called back. He ran down the dirt path as fast as he could, thinking that maybe he could beat her this time; Jess and Leslie always raced from the moment they put the phone down. He reached the bridge, remembering building it after the rope had snapped. Jesse sprinted into the forest and jumped over a fallen branch. He reached the tree house and climbed up as fast as he could, the feeling of victory in his chest... only for it to be deflated a moment later when he saw Leslie already sitting in a corner reading a worn book. "Damn, you beat me again!" Jesse feigned annoyance; he never really minded when Leslie beat, he was too used to it now because he had never beaten her in a race.

"I'll always beat you," said Leslie not looking up from the pages. Jesse crawled over to her from his position by the door.

He kissed her gently on the cheek, "I'll win one day."

"In your dreams," She laughed and , placing the book on her knee turned and kissed him back.

They spent their day like any other day: messing around, drawing, writing, reading. They were just having fun. At some point Leslie decided that they go for a walk, to stretch their legs. Jesse agreed. By the time they returned to the tree house it was beginning to get dark and they didn't even bother climbing up to it but instead turned for home. They walked together hand in hand but when they reached Jesse's house they let go as it was clear there was something going on inside; Bill Burke could be heard shouting and so could Judy. Someone was also wailing and there was an unmarked van sitting at the front door.

Jesse and Leslie ran inside. At first it looked like some sort of out of control hostage situation. Jack Aarons lay limp on the floor and Mary was crying over him, it was unclear whether or not he was dead. Bill and Judy Burke stood in front of Jesse's sisters, screaming heatedly at the men in black uniforms, shotguns in hand and masks covering their faces.

Jesse examined his sisters, all wee terrified but Brenda and Ellie were trying to hide it, to stay strong for the younger ones. One of the men saw Jesse and pinned him against the wall while his colleagues grabbed Leslie and held her hands behind her back. Leslie yelled and lashed out in pain, Jesse strained against his captor to break free. A third man walked over and stood in front of Jesse so that Jesse could see him over the first's shoulder. Seeing Jesse struggle, he walked calmly over, removing his gloves as he went, and punched the wind out of Jesse. Once Jesse could breath again he looked up to see that the man had taken his mask off as well. He was a man in his late forties, or early fifties, he was prematurely balding but still had a few wispy whit hairs, his skin was beginning to wrinkle but his body was toned and he was obviously strong and fit, his eyes sunk deep into his skull.

Bill and Judy had gone silent, "Who are you?" Spat Jesse.

"I'm Emile Danko," His voice cracked slightly as he spoke and there was a constant whisper of a threat behind it. "I work for the government and your coming with us."

_A/N Well there's the first chapter, please review and read "Heroes of Terabithia." It's one of my favorite fics._


End file.
